


Casino Galactical

by springhorton



Series: The Corsair Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book: Casino Royale, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: The Corsair, after having just regenerated, decides that a vacation might be in order. Having gone from Pirate Queen to Cheeky Rogue, he picks Casino Galactical on the planet Abydos to see if his gambling skills and luck are still with him in this new body. What starts out as a pleasure trip, though, ends up in a James Bond style, cat and mouse game of danger and intrigue.
Series: The Corsair Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620943





	Casino Galactical

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Corsair short stories, called The Corsair Chronicles. They start after her latest adventure in the comic series, with a new regeneration. I will be exploring different adventures, themes, Doctor Who characters, and different regenerations. Some will be canon, some my own ideas.

I’m still getting used to this face, this regeneration. He’s...or I guess I should say I am, so small, yet the features are so...big. The face in the mirror looks comically startled all the time. Gone are my long, wavy locks as well, replaced by straight, ridiculously floppy hair. Still, I shouldn’t complain. I kind of like this young man, and everyone else seems to as well. The big, icy blue eyes, and the rogue’s smile are attracting everyone from women to men to only vaguely humanoid aliens. It’s a nice advantage to have, and has led to quite a bit of fun already. The height doesn’t really seem to cause any disadvantages either, other than getting used to it. I mean, I don’t think I’ve been this short since growing up, and that was a very long time ago. Still, it definitely makes it easier to be inconspicuous, and that can be a nice quality to have, especially for someone like me who likes to...get into a little trouble now and then, shall we say? 

Anyway, enough about all that. I didn’t come here to teach you lessons about regeneration. I’m sure you know all about it already. What I came here to tell you about is the first adventure I had, right after I regenerated. I’d been a woman before, a tall, dark haired pirate queen who’d just been having a bit of fun with The Doctor. She was a short blond at the time, very feisty, and reminded me a lot of me, and of the first time I’d met The Doctor, back home on Gallifrey, when he was a little boy. Anyway, things went south after I left her, and well, here I am, a small seductive rogue. I might have to change my TARDIS to something more fitting. 

When I’d recovered from regenerating, and got my affairs in order after the mishap that had caused it, I decided that a holiday was in order, something far away from trouble and mayhem. I chose the planet Abydos. While the planet had once had trouble with its Leisure Hive, that was all in the past...or their past anyway, time being relative for me and all. Once the two warring races had made peace, they’d built a new, even more amazing resort known as Casino Galatical. There were rooms for every type of gambling known to the universe, except maybe Kyrillian mud wrestling, along with lavish hotel suites with private, zero gravity swimming pools, day spas, night spas, week spas, expensive and even illegal cuisine, and other pleasures too explicit to discuss here. 

Mostly, I went for the gambling, as it’s something I’m rather good at, and for a while, all was good fun, I was feeling refreshed, and was starting to rather enjoy the new Corsair. Of course, as my good friend, The Doctor, could tell you, that’s generally when the shit hits the fan. And that’s exactly what happened on Abydos. So, buckle up, as the humans like to say, because it’s going to be a wild ride...


End file.
